


New Leaf

by cyndicyn22



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Romance, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Doctor/Patient, Drug Withdrawal, Drug-Induced Sex, English Teacher Kim Namjoon | RM, Eventual Romance, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Innocent Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kinky Jeon Jungkook, Long-Term Relationship(s), Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Reform School, Slow Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Jeon Jungkook, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndicyn22/pseuds/cyndicyn22
Summary: After being caught doing cocaine in a back alley by his parents, Jungkook was forced into a reform school for misguided and misbehaved youth. Only, it doesn't seem to be helping him at all. Especially after he meets Kim Taehyung, a heroine addict that only enables Jungkook's own drug addiction.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Unmanageable Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Please read at your own risk, this story has been trigger warned for drug abuse, sexual content and violence. I do not own the characters in this book and I do know that they do not act like the characters depicted in this fanfic~♡ I do hope that you will enjoy the story though~♡ I will be updating this often to catch up to where I am on Wattpad, but after that the updates will come once a week until it is complete~♡ There is heavy mention of drugs in this chapter. I'm sorry if it starts off slow, but it will hopefully get better for you~♡ Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.:3 Lots of love~♡♡♡

Jungkook leaned with his back pressed against the deteriorating brick wall shrouded in haunting shadows and shady characters. He tightened the rubbery tourniquet around his arm, his fingers feeling slightly numb as he pushed the needle into the steadily bulging vein in the crook of his elbow with his free hand. He leaned his head back against the wall, feeling the viscous liquid enter his body.

It felt weird to him as he sluggishly pulled the needle from his arm, his shady peers around him snickering. "How does it feel to inject the cocaine instead?" one asked, pinching the bridge of their nose. "I've always just snorted it," he explained, casting hazy eyes towards Jungkook. Jungkook smiled a wide bunny smile as he lifted his body off the wall with intensity. "It feels fucking fantastic! The high hits a lot faster and I feel rejuvenated," he stated excitedly, almost bouncing on the pads of his feet. "More, I need more."

Jungkook was too busy trying to get another needle in his arm that he didn't hear the distant voices of his concerned parents running towards him. He didn't realize he'd spoken so loud that his parents recognized his voice from the distant sidewalk. His unfocused gaze quickly turned toward his mother that threw herself at him to stop him, her hand accidentally hitting the syringe that was already in his vein and shoving it further into his arm.

He shouted a string of profane words as he tenderly pulled the needle from the wounded injection site, his delinquent friends scattering into the shadows. He glared at his mother, shoving her harshly into the wall behind her as his high crashed down on him. His father grabbed him harshly by the collar of his shirt, shouting and angry with his son for being aggressive with his mother. Without thinking or even realizing what he was doing, he punched his father square across his jaw and proceeded to beat his father into unconsciousness, holding him by his collar now.

His mother watched in absolute horror as Jungkook's fist connected with his father's face multiple times, her only option but to call the police on her youngest child. Jungkook was subdued and handcuffed before being taken into custody as his father was rushed to the emergency room.

Jungkook stood before a jury of his peers that following week, the jury was currently still out as they deliberated over his verdict. His expression twisted in torment as the jury reentered the courtroom. The judge's voice boomed over the pin drop silent room with a demand for Jungkook to stand for his verdict. Jungkook slowly stood to his feet as he was instructed, listening as the judge recounted his charges. "On the count of aggravated assault, your peers find you... guilty. On the count of possession of cocaine, your peers find you... guilty."

Jungkook visibly cringed at his verdict, his eyes widening in fear as he stared up at the judge with tear filled eyes to try and tug at the judge's heartstrings. "Now, young man," the judge started loudly, showing no signs of sympathy for Jungkook's tears. "Since you've only just turned 15 and this is your first offense, you were not tried as an adult. Although, you will be reprimanded to the care of the reform school, New Leaf. Where you _will_ get clean and correct your miscreant behavior. You will not be allowed to leave until they see a change in this behavior," he announced, slamming his gavel down in the resounding silence. Jungkook could hear his mother's wailing cries fading into the distance as his world crashed down upon him.

He grit his teeth as one of the court officers walked forward to escort him out. He gripped Jungkook roughly by his elbow, earning a sharp glare from Jungkook as the officer escorted him out of the courtroom and onto the correctional school bus. With his hands still harshly bound together by the gleaming cold steel, he plopped down heavily on the uncomfortable brown leather seat that he was shown. Glaring at the back of the officer's head as he slammed the metal cage door shut.

The bus ride was long and arduous with lots of unnecessary bumps and rough roads. He picked at the fuzz poking out the back of the uncomfortable brown leather seat in front of him. He sighed heavily as he threw his head back onto the seat behind him, glaring behind him at the pain that resonated from the back of his head.

He jolted slightly when the bus came to a grinding halt, the doors jostling open as Jungkook peeked over the seat. He watched as someone entered the bus, two other large and burly men with him as they approached Jungkook. Jungkook stared up at them, giving them the finger as both the large men grabbed either one of his arms and yanked him out of the seat and onto his feet.

Jungkook kicked and thrashed about, trying to escape the looming reform school. "No! I have rights! You can't do this to me," he screamed as he threw himself back, only to be stopped short by the yanking on his arms.

He felt pain shoot up his arms and into his shoulders as the burly men tightened their grips around his slender arms. His screams of agony and anguish going unheeded.

Taehyung leaned against the chain-link fence, his fingers gripping the wires as he watched two guards and the principal of the reform school carry a struggling raven haired male inside. Taehyung tilted his head in interest as he watched the latter with curious eyes before they disappeared into the building, all of them fighting the entire way.

Taehyung chuckled at the behavior of the other, earning the attention of his assigned roommate that was beside him. "What's that?" he asked, thinking Taehyung was going to say something. Taehyung only shook his head as he turned his attention back towards his smaller roommate. "Nothing, Jimin. I just witnessed the most peculiar sight," he stated, tilting his head back against the fence.

"I think I found what I wanted to come here for though," he whispered to himself, turning his head to the side to peer out towards the doors they'd disappeared. The bell rang shrilly out over the crowd gathered outside as they all shuffled towards the door with groans of discontent.

None of them wanted to return to the building that killed them slowly from the inside. None of them wanted to be here in the first place and another poor, unfortunate soul had just been dragged into the same oblivion as them.

Taehyung sighed softly as he shuffled towards his next classroom, the unfortunate new comer storming briskly towards the exit that Taehyung had just entered through. Taehyung thought for a moment, seizing this opportunity as Jimin quickly grabbed his arm. "What do you think you're doing? He's bad news."

Taehyung tilted his head in thought before shrugging in indifference. "Yeah? Well, we're here too. That makes us no better," he stated, briskly yanking his arm from Jimin's tight grasp before quickly following after the capricious young man.

Taehyung caught up to him in no time, reaching out an impulsive hand and grabbing his shoulder gently. The other whipped his head around sharply to cast dark and brooding eyes on Taehyung's slim figure. "What do you want?" Jungkook asked darkly in a nasty tone of voice as Taehyung smiled a boxy grin wholeheartedly up at him.

"I just came to say hello and welcome you to your new school," Taehyung answered excitedly, pulling his hoodie up around his face in an attempt to deflect his own paranoia. "What did you do to be sent here?"

Jungkook scoffed with disgust, his eyes narrowing at Taehyung as he placed his hand on his hip to add sass. "Is that really any of your business? Now, how do I get out of here?" he asked, scratching at his arm harshly. He could already feel the cold, icy hands of withdrawal wrap themselves around his already fatigued body.

Taehyung tilted his head at Jungkook's harsh exterior, his eyes already revealing Jungkook's true nature under all the withdrawal irritation. "Hey, there's no need for that. If I'm bothering you, just let me know and I'll leave."

Jungkook glared at Taehyung, his effervescent, boxy smile bothering his eyes as he turned away from Taehyung. "Leave. I didn't want to talk to you anyway," he stated, huffing as he crossed his arms over his heavy chest and stalked away. Taehyung stood staring after him, dumbfounded before sighing softly to himself. "Okay. Ouch," he whimpered softly, turning slowly on his heel before walking back towards the dingy and dilapidated building.

Taehyung knocked softly on the door to his room, wondering if his roommate was in as he peeked the door open a crack. He poked his head in through the crack to see the room empty and pouted slightly as he opened the door to walk inside. He never liked feeling lonely and he never really liked being alone as he tossed his bag down on the ground by his bed before plopping down on the edge.

He looked around the desolate and destitute room that had no personal decorations and barely any furniture, feeling his uneasiness return. He tugged on his hoodie slightly once again, making sure most of his profile was tucked behind the fabric as he tossed himself back onto his bed. He turned his head to the side, taking a slow, steady, and deep breath. He felt sharp pain prickle within his chest as he coughed incessantly, trying to hack up something that wasn't cooperating.

He lurched forward, still coughing heavily and hard as he reached for his rescue inhaler. He took several small, acrid tasting puffs before giving a small cough and laying his head back down on his pillow. He groaned softly, recalling the days' events as he glanced at his calendar to slowly count down the days. He didn't have very many left here anymore but something felt right about his meeting Jungkook. "Why does he have to be so distant?" he asked himself out loud, remembering how standoffish Jungkook appeared and acted.

He clutched the hem of his hoodie, toying with the tattered fabric. He arched his back off his mattress and slowly slid his hands up into his hoodie as he slowly lifted the hem higher up his body. He pressed his plump and succulent behind further into the mattress, lifting his shoulders off the mattress using the tight muscles of his core. He slid the shabby fabric up over his chest before completely pushing it over his head.

He chewed his lower lip as he curled into his hoodie, using it as a pillow to rest his weary head. He snuggled into his hoodie more, feeling his eyes grow heavy. It wouldn't hurt if he ditched a few classes to sleep. _Maybe that'd give him more time within these bland walls and more time with the new comer._ He closed his heavy eyelids and turned his head away from the light, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Jungkook wandered around the dilapidated building, trying to find a break in the security around the perimeter. He had no such luck.

He glanced back at the building and groaned loudly before deciding to settle down by the back side of the building near a dumpster. The smell in the air was very toxic and unpleasant, but it wasn't like he'd never encountered this scent before. In fact, he'd encountered this smell many times before when he was hiding away from his parents in that back alley to get high.

Jungkook's back hit the deteriorating wall rather hard as he slid uncomfortably to the ground, landing on his butt rather hard. It didn't bother him though. He'd rather feel that than the emotional and physical distress from the decline of his high.

He tilted his head back against the wall and sighed softly as he pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his arms across them when he heard the soft crunch of gravel underneath someone's shoes. He glanced up to see an unfamiliar face looking down at him as he scowled. "What do you want?" he asked rudely, shutting his eyes.

He heard the gravel shuffling under this person's feet more before peeking open one eye to see them sitting next to him. "Don't worry. I don't want anything from you. I'm your assigned roommate, Jung Hoseok. I was told to come find you and try to talk you down a little bit. You seem kind of... aggressive and extremely angry," he noted, remembering him kicking and screaming as they hauled him inside the building earlier.

Jungkook groaned as he glanced over at the person once more, sizing up the person claiming to be his roommate. "We have roommates here? Fucking kill me, please," he stated, tilting his head back once more. "I don't even want to be here," he added, sighing as he laid his head on his knees and looked at his roommate once again.

"Oh, then you might want to stay away from Taehyung. I saw you talking with him earlier and he's bad news. Just being associated with him can keep you locked up in here even longer," he stated, watching Jungkook carefully. Jungkook peeked out from his knees, confusion, and interest written all over his face. "Why is that?"

"He has connections and has a way of bringing drugs into this school. The staff is well aware of it and no matter how hard they try, he still finds a way. It's best to just avoid him if you want to get out, you know."

Jungkook tapped his tongue against the back of his smooth teeth, before nodding softly. "Okay, thanks for that information, Hoseok. My name is Jungkook, by the way. Since we're going to be roommates and all..."


	2. New Found Acquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you enjoy this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it~♡♡♡ I promise that it will pick up as well~♡♡♡ There will be mention of drugs and very minor mention of sexual content, please be advised when reading~♡ Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter~♡ I love all you lovely readers~♡♡♡

Taehyung slowly blinked his eyes open, his eyes still feeling heavy as he stretched his body out. He glanced over to his left side to see Jimin sitting on his bed with another male sitting on his lap. Taehyung blinked a few times before he realized that Jimin's pants were around his ankles and the other male's pants were on the floor next to Jimin's feet.

Taehyung's eyes widened slightly when cold reality splashed water in his face as he heard small moans and groans. He was watching his roommate have sex with another one of the students that attended this school. He bit his lip hard at a particularly whiny moan and watched as the other male bounced against Jimin, a tingling sensation starting in the pit of his stomach. He felt his skin prickle with goosebumps as he felt himself growing harder with each soft whiny moan or whimper. He quickly bolted off the bed, the other two undisturbed as they continued humping each other's bones while he silently escaped the room in embarrassment.

He felt that tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach that reverberated within him spread even lower as he glanced down at the protruding bulge in his pants. He sighed softly at the fact that he was aroused watching that and slowly began to wander away from his room. He shuddered slightly as he realized he left his hoodie back in his room, feeling everybody's piercing gaze focused on him.

He wrapped his arms around himself tightly and hastened his steps as he fled from everyone's prying eyes and out into the open courtyard. He clutched his chest and heaved deep breaths several times, feeling a stinging sensation within his chest as he winced in pain. He hated that his breathing could quickly become irregular just through his embarrassment, paranoia, or anxiety.

He hunched over to try and catch his breath when the soft crunch of the small pebbles behind him caught his attention. He immediately straightened up and sucked in a deep breath that he held to try and counteract the intense pain in his chest as he turned toward his company. He released the breath he was holding as he stared at the face of the man who'd been so blatantly rude towards him earlier.

He bit his lip in his arousal, feeling a fatal attraction towards Jungkook before the first time they'd even spoken to each other. He was face to face with the man he found drop dead gorgeous while he now carried a hard-on. Taehyung averted his eyes, trying not to focus on the fact that Jungkook had approached him first this time.

"I- I hear you have connections," he started, noticing Taehyung wasn't meeting his gaze. He wondered if the other was still upset about the way he'd talked to him previously. "Look, I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to talk to you like that, but I was seriously fiending for another hit," he added softly, scratching his arm harshly as Taehyung's eyes settled on the sudden movement.

Taehyung offered a soft smile, dragging his teeth across his lower lip with that action as Jungkook stared at the way Taehyung bit his plump lower lip. "It's okay. I understand," he stated in a husky voice. "Coming down off of a high can really suck," he added, biting his lower lip once again at his own choice of words. Jungkook nodded frantically at his words in complete agreement as his body grew heavier with fatigue. "Yeah, it really does suck. So, uh, yeah, about those connections..."

Taehyung smiled once more, dragging his teeth across his lower lip once more as the tips of his teeth remained tugging on his lower lip. "Yeah?"

"Do you think you can score me some cocaine?" Jungkook asked, shifting his weight onto his left foot as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked down. His raven hair that had purple undertones and hues fell swiftly over his dark eyes as Jungkook's gaze focused on the ground in embarrassment. Taehyung's eyes rolled into the back of his head in excitement at how intoxicating Jungkook looked with his hair covering his eyes slightly, just as Jungkook shifted his eyes back towards Taehyung. Taehyung felt a sharp pain in his chest as his heart rate increased when their eyes met, Jungkook's eyes larger and more full of innocence from that angle. "What are you going to do for me in return?" Taehyung asked, shifting his weight.

Jungkook quickly looked back down at Taehyung's words, tilting his head slightly as he quirked an eyebrow. He'd never had sex with anybody for drugs. He normally just paid for them using his parents' money and personal belongings that they wouldn't notice missing. "Wh- what do you want me to do for you?" he asked nervously, glancing back up quickly when he noticed Taehyung had an erection. He felt heat creep across his face as a light pink dusted his cheeks before he quickly averted his eyes away from Taehyung's handsome face.

Taehyung tilted his head slightly, revealing his sharp jawline to Jungkook, who turned his attention back towards him as Taehyung tapped his chin in thought. Jungkook's eyes traced the slightly protruding and thick vein in Taehyung's neck that seeped down past the collar of his shirt. Jungkook noticing that Taehyung's collar bones were exposed to him in the most delicious way. Jungkook thought about his predicament for a second, he'd had sex with guys before. He didn't care about gender when it came to receiving pleasure. He realized though that it might not be a bad idea to have sex with Taehyung. Taehyung was extremely sexy and intoxicating in every way, Jungkook had never been so physically attracted to someone this quick. If Taehyung was okay with being friends with benefits, Jungkook could probably make sex a semi-permanent thing with Taehyung. That excited him more than anything as Taehyung's eyes lowered in satisfaction. "I know! Let me join you," Taehyung stated, revealing a boxy smile.

Jungkook stared at Taehyung's plump lips once more with wide eyes as he nodded, slight disappointment settling over him. "Yeah! Sure, that's totally fine," he stated as Taehyung quickly grabbed his hand. Jungkook felt a weird sensation in his chest with Taehyung's hand holding his own as Taehyung guided him back towards the building, his slender back facing him.

Jungkook's eyes traced the outline of Taehyung's slim figure before his eyes landed on Taehyung's perky and thick ass, half tempted to slap it and see how Taehyung would react. Taehyung turned back towards Jungkook to look at him as he escorted him towards the room he shared with Jimin. Taehyung hoped Jimin and his friend had finished what they were doing by now and that they'd gone elsewhere because if Taehyung was lucky enough, he might get a chance with Jungkook. He'd never been with anyone before and he wanted to know what it felt like to physically be with someone he liked. Although he was positive that Jungkook didn't like him, he had the strongest feelings of attraction for Jungkook already. He couldn't even explain it himself. He felt like they were meant to be together, but Taehyung normally didn't believe in fate.

Taehyung softly knocked on the door to his shared dorm room, opening it just a smidgen to peek inside. The room was once again empty as he pulled Jungkook inside and shut the door behind them, forgetting to securely lock it. Jungkook tilted his head as he watched Taehyung rummage around in his closet space for something.

"You have some with you already?" Jungkook asked, watching in astonishment as Taehyung pulled out a small plastic box from out of his closet that had been previously well hidden. Taehyung placed it on the bed and popped the top open, revealing the array of powders, liquids, and edibles within the container. A strong smell of intoxication permeated the air as Jungkook stared at the different labels on each drug.

"Hey," he called out towards Taehyung. Taehyung hummed softly in acknowledgment, never taking his eyes off the labels in front of him. "What's a speedball?" Jungkook pointed towards one of the labels on top as he knelt down beside Taehyung.

Taehyung shifted the small plastic bags around before picking it up as Jungkook asked about it. "A speedball is cocaine and heroin mixed," he explained as Jungkook studied it quite intently. "One of my favorites, actually," Taehyung answered without being prompted. "It satisfies both cocaine and heroin abusers," he added, jiggling the bag slightly. Jungkook bit his lip before glancing over at Taehyung's profile, his lower extremity twitching.

"Can we try that?" Jungkook asked as Taehyung glanced over at him. A large boxy smile formed on his face as he handed the small bag over towards Jungkook. Jungkook watched as Taehyung pulled out another small bag, wondering what it was as he glanced over the label with curiosity.

"Want to try cutting it with some ecstasy?" Taehyung asked, jiggling the second bag as Jungkook stared at the other white crystalline substance. He'd never really tried either of those and he didn't know if mixing those would diminish his high faster.

"I don't know. Doesn't cutting it with other drugs reduce the effect of the cocaine?" Jungkook questioned, watching as Taehyung placed the small bag down with a chuckle. Taehyung's eyes seemed to narrow with deceit towards Jungkook before he smiled softly at him. Jungkook completely missing the lust behind Taehyung's gaze.

"No, actually, this one makes everything feel really good or really interesting. Whatever you want to call it, but it does make sex feel pretty fucking amazing," he stated as he picked the bag back up to place back inside the container. He carefully read each label before placing it ever so slowly across the top of the rest of the plastic bags full of ecstasy. Jungkook's hand swiftly grabbed Taehyung's wrist and he almost dropped it into the wrong labeled cubical. "Hm? What's wrong?"

Jungkook let out a cute bunny smile as he gently released Taehyung's slender wrist. "Let's try it then. I've never done it and I'm interested," Jungkook admitted, staring at how vastly different his hand looked against Taehyung's wrist. _How long had Taehyung been doing drugs?_ He looked so thin and frail, but his skin looked clear, unlike that of a heavy drug abuser. Normally heavy drug users had problems with irritable, dry skin that they'd scratch until it caused scabs or welts. This wasn't the case with Taehyung at all and it baffled Jungkook.

Jungkook smoothly ran a finger over Taehyung's slender forearm, causing the other to shudder in delight, whimpering softly as he withdrew from Jungkook in embarrassment. Although, Jungkook didn't realize the small whimper and thought he'd made Taehyung uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. You just have really smooth, suntanned skin," he admitted, watching as Taehyung closed the plastic box.

"I- it's okay," Taehyung stated softly, trying to calm his racing heart as he grabbed both the labeled bags. Jungkook watched as Taehyung grabbed a card and a hard wooden box from under his bed. Jungkook could tell that it was a credit card, but why it had been hidden under his bed, Jungkook did not have that answer. He watched with curious eyes as Taehyung professionally cut both the speedball and ecstasy into six separate vertical lines before cutting them horizontally.

He pushed all the lines together once more, chopping the powder into a finer grain before cutting it into six vertical lines once more. He pulled out a blank sheet of printer paper from under his bed and slowly began to roll it up tight to ensure Jungkook got the most of his drug. Jungkook watched Taehyung with eyes that had darkened, his leg starting to bounce impatiently with this dangerous powder sprawled out in front of him.

Taehyung quickly cut the tight roll into two separate pieces and handed one to Jungkook with a smile. Jungkook felt something in his chest flutter as Taehyung ushered towards the drug. Jungkook had become distracted by watching Taehyung, that he'd almost forgotten about the drug entirely without realizing it.

Jungkook nodded quickly as the both of them snorted three different lines, Taehyung pinching his nose afterward. It always burned the entire passage of his nostril before spreading that same burning tingling sensation into his face. That was always before the numbness hit him.

He glanced over at Jungkook as he finished his lines, Jungkook laughing softly as he pinched his nose as well. "I always hated snorting cocaine. It burns too much, so I opted for injecting it into my arm," he admitted, showing Taehyung the needle marks on his arm. Taehyung ran a tender finger over the marks as Jungkook felt his body temperature heat up and his head swim with delight. _What was this he was feeling? Had the drug already hit him that quickly?_

It felt like someone had just rubbed against his arm with a soft baby kitten's fur. Taehyung's fingertips didn't feel rough or callous as he grabbed Taehyung's hand to inspect it. His hands were very smooth and soft to the touch and elegant to look at, Jungkook turning Taehyung's hand over in his own repeatedly. He gently rubbed his fingertip over the veins in Taehyung's hand before Taehyung suddenly got nervous and pulled his hand away from Jungkook's grasp.

He picked the box up and stashed it away in his closet once again, using the utmost caution and care in hiding it again. He turned back towards Jungkook, his head swimming as he crawled up onto his bed and laid out. Taehyung felt woozy and nauseous from the drug, having done it many times before but never this much after such a long period of being sober. _Why'd he have to ask to join? He'd never joined in with anyone else since being here._

Jungkook slowly stood at the edge of the bed. He stared down at Taehyung sprawled out on the bed, finding him to be the most delectable sin as he crawled up onto the bed as well. Taehyung's chestnut brown hair fanned out around his face and on the pillow, his shirt riding up enough for Jungkook to see his soft stomach underneath. Jungkook bit his lip as he continued to slowly crawl towards Taehyung's face, watching Taehyung's chest rise and fall in rapid succession. Taehyung's skin seemed flushed as he breathed softly, his legs spread out in front of him as Jungkook swallowed hard. Taehyung slowly lifted his arm from his eyes as Jungkook laid next to Taehyung with his face in the pillow to keep temptation from urging him forward anymore.

Neither one of them was in their right mind as he heard Taehyung chuckle languidly beside him. He peeked out from the pillow and glanced over to see Taehyung staring straight at him with that boxy grin. His eyes appearing hazy and glazed over now. "I don't think I ever introduced myself..."


	3. Touch and Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys~♡ I love you all so much~♡♡♡ I just want you all to know that~♡ I would like to know what you all think.:3 So please drop a comment if you mind and if you have the time.:3 There is a warning advisory for sexual content~♡ Please enjoy this chapter~♡♡♡

Jungkook laughed at Taehyung's words, his fingers playing with the waistband of Taehyung's pants as Taehyung turned his slender body towards Jungkook. "I'm Taehyung," he announced as Jungkook's finger brushed against Taehyung's hip. Jungkook turned his body towards Taehyung, staring at the other with a deep desire that he felt was going unnoticed. "Jungkook."

Taehyung let out a soft lethargic smile as Jungkook's hands rubbed against Taehyung's stomach. Taehyung shuddered violently under Jungkook's soft and sensual touches as the ecstasy heightened his sense of feel. Taehyung bit into his plump lower lip as Jungkook's hands explored further under Taehyung's shirt to touch the soft, unexposed skin.

"H- have you ever had sex while on ecstasy?" Taehyung breathed out the question, his desire growing as Jungkook's fingertip brushed against his sensitive nipple. Taehyung jolted hard, hitting his back against the wall behind him as he moaned softly. Jungkook liked that reaction as he moved closer and pinned Taehyung's body against the wall with his own body.

Taehyung peeked through hooded eyelids and up through his eyelashes as Jungkook shook his head gently at Taehyung's question. "I've done so with a woman and cocaine. I've never been with a guy before and never with ecstasy," Jungkook stated, licking his lips sensually as he watched Taehyung's expression. "Not to say I haven't done anal before though," Jungkook added, glancing at Taehyung's teeth pressing into his lip. Taehyung swallowed hard at Jungkook's words, fidgeting slightly as he felt Jungkook's legs tangle with his own. One of Jungkook's thighs pressed snuggly against his throbbing clothed erection as Taehyung let out a breathy sigh of mounting sexual frustration. "W- well, I- it's supposed to make everything feel ten times better than normal sex... The orgasm is far more intense as well," Taehyung explained, trying to talk as if he'd been intimate with someone before. "B- But I- If you've never been with a guy before, how do you know you'll like it?" Taehyung asked, trying to keep his hips from grinding against Jungkook's thick thigh. "Like I said, it's not as if I've never done anal before. While girls have far different body parts to play with, I'm not opposed to fucking a guy. A hole is a hole, am I right?"

Taehyung didn't want Jungkook fearing any attachment from him because he would be his first. He didn't want Jungkook knowing that tidbit of unimportant information as Jungkook's hands now resumed roaming his unexposed skin. Taehyung was quite distracted with the feeling Jungkook's hands were causing him that he forgot to answer Jungkook's previously posed question, his body shuddering with delight as goosebumps spread across his skin with consistency.

Jungkook stared into Taehyung's warm brown eyes, lust growing dark behind his irises as Jungkook gently twisted and pinched Taehyung's sensitive nipples. Jungkook was finding it harder and harder to resist Taehyung's temptuous body and tantalizing reactions to his ministrations.

Jungkook slowly leaned forward at Taehyung's sultry gaze, his lips grazing the shell of Taehyung's ear as Taehyung's hands gripped Jungkook's shirt tightly. His fingers dug into Jungkook's shirt as Jungkook's breath tickled his ear. "My ex thought I might have been gay because I preferred anal with her. She was wrong, because I'd never been with a guy before, but I might like it more with you. You have magnificent reactions and you make the most beautiful sounds," he whispered into Taehyung's ear sensually, giving Taehyung no time to answer or react before he licked the shell of Taehyung's ear.

Jungkook heard Taehyung moan lowly in his other ear, his grip around Jungkook's shirt tightening as his hips bucked against Jungkook's thigh. Jungkook let out a soft chuckle as his hand moved behind Taehyung, placing his hand in the small of Taehyung's back to pull their bodies flush against each other. Taehyung's breath hitched, his chest seizing with pain, only he couldn't really feel it through the sensations of pleasure crashing over his body.

Jungkook's hand inched lower, his hand slipping inside the back of Taehyung's pants. He could feel that Taehyung wasn't wearing any undergarment underneath his clothes as he quirked an eyebrow before squeezing Taehyung's perky flesh between his fingers. Taehyung gasped softly in Jungkook's ear as Jungkook kneaded Taehyung's heated backside with his fingertips.

Taehyung didn't know what to expect as Jungkook's fingers wiggled lower, Taehyung grinding roughly against Jungkook's thigh for more friction. "Slow down there, Tae. You don't want to come just yet, do you?" Jungkook asked sensually, whispering in his ear once again. Taehyung moaned softly, his breath becoming more ragged as he started to pant and haulted his actions as Jungkook's fingers dared to inch lower.

Taehyung whimpered softly, his breath hitching once more as Jungkook pulled away completely with a teasing smirk and pulled himself into a sitting position. He sat up right, facing Taehyung with a devious smirk as he patted his thighs. "Come sit in my lap, if you want to continue, that is," Jungkook stated as Taehyung slowly pushed himself away from the wall. He struggled to pull himself into an upright position, his head reeling from the use of drugs. He slowly crawled his way over towards Jungkook, his eyes focused on Jungkook's bulge. He sat on Jungkook's lap, facing him with a pink tint to his cheeks as he gently placed his hands on Jungkook's chest.

Taehyung could feel Jungkook's heart beating rapidly in his chest as he glanced up through his eyelashes. Jungkook liked this look on Taehyung as he pulled Taehyung's chest closer to his own, Taehyung sliding his hands around Jungkook's back. Taehyung's ass poked out for Jungkook to continue in this position, his eyes focusing on Taehyung's sun kissed neck. He lifted the back of Taehyung's shirt up slightly and slid his hand down his back, feeling every goosebump that crawled across Taehyung's flushed skin as he rested his hand on the small of Taehyung's back. Jungkook looked at Taehyung's face so close to his own as his lips brushed Taehyung's jawline.

Taehyung whimpered softly as Jungkook's hand that was resting on his back finally moved lower once again, slipping into the back of his pants once more. Taehyung gripped Jungkook's shirt tightly in his hands as Jungkook squeezed and kneaded Taehyung's cheeks, using his index and ring fingers to spread them slightly. Taehyung felt his nerves unravel as Jungkook's middle finger ghosted playfully over his virgin hole that twitched at every touch.

Taehyung shuddered violently, pressing himself harder against Jungkook as his face flared with more color. Jungkook chuckled softly, his eyes hazy as his finger tip played around with Taehyung's anticipating hole. Taehyung continued to shudder in Jungkook's grasp, his breathing becoming heavier with each playful rub.

Taehyung's eyes had already been hooded from the drugs, but lust ignited behind his irises as Jungkook continued to tease him. Giving Taehyung a sultry gaze that Jungkook loved seeing on his beautiful face. Taehyung bit his lip hard as he started to rock his hips against Jungkook's hips, whimpering softly at Jungkook's teasing. Jungkook swallowed the groan that threatened to spill out, knowing Taehyung would use that to his advantage to get what he wanted. "P- please," he whispered sensually into Jungkook's ear, wanting more friction. Jungkook smirked softly at Taehyung's begging as he pushed his fingertip inside Taehyung's twitching hole.

Taehyung whimpered softly, hissing at the pain of a foreign object being pushed inside of him as he clutched Jungkook's shirt tighter. Jungkook stopped for a second, completely removing his finger at Taehyung's hissing. "Aw, shit. I forgot about the lubricant," Jungkook noted, moving forward suddenly and shoving Taehyung into the mattress.

Jungkook's erection pressed heavily against Taehyung's inner thigh as Taehyung drug his teeth across his lower lip at the tingling that spread throughout his body. "Sorry, Tae. We're going to have to wait until we can get some lubricant. It's not going to feel good for either of us if we don't have that."

Taehyung sighed softly, his hands falling from around Jungkook's back to land beside either side of his head. He stared up at Jungkook with desire, wondering if Jungkook realized he was a virgin by how he'd hissed moments before. "I- um, I knew that," he fibbed softly, his head still reeling from the drugs and sensual overload. "That's why I hissed. It just didn't feel right," he added, trying to gauge whether Jungkook believed he'd slept with another person before.

Jungkook shook his head, distracted by the fact that he was perfectly nestled between Taehyung's legs. Both male's stared at each other as Jungkook gripped both of Taehyung's wrists and started to rhythmically grind his hips against Taehyung's own. If he couldn't be inside of him, they could certainly dry hump each other until they were both finished. Taehyung moaned softly as Jungkook's hard-on pressed even harder into the crevice of his inner thigh and groin, Jungkook holding Taehyung's wrists above his head now.

Taehyung's back arched as he continued to swivel his hips against Jungkook's, both feeling hotter and more impatient with every unsatisfying grind against clothing. Jungkook leaned down slowly over Taehyung, still grinding heavily against him as he pressed a kiss to the exposed skin of his neck. Taehyung moaned loudly, shattering the silence around them as Jungkook's lips sent an electric vibration rapidly spreading throughout his nervous system, his clothed erection twitching harshly with need.

Taehyung tilted his head to the side to allow Jungkook more access as Jungkook started to bite Taehyung's neck and suck harshly against the skin. Jungkook knew he couldn't be inside Taehyung pleasing him right now but he had felt Taehyung twitch violently through his pants, his lower extremities pressing harder against Jungkook's body. Jungkook knew dry humping was kot as satisfying as the real deal, but he wasn't about to get somebody off without getting his own release either.

He continued to hold Taehyung's hands above his head as he grinded against Taehyung hard. His desire for release was aching just as much with each heavy motion of Taehyung's hips. Jungkook had never seen someone so enthusiastic to meet his every move as they both panted heavily in the other's ear. Jungkook didn't find anything dealing with ears all that exciting until today. Taehyung's heavy pants and soft whimpers of lust right in his ear really kept Jungkook going through the motions, even with the barrier of clothing being very unsatisfying.

Jungkook's nails dug into Taehyung's wrists as he continued to lean over Taehyung, connecting his lips with Taehyung's neck once more. The salty taste of sweat didn't bother him as he bit hard into the vein on the side of Taehyung's neck and sucked harshly, leaving a bright reddish purple mark. Taehyung moaned loudly in Jungkook's ear as his back arched off the mattress, his hips grinding wildly against Jungkook's own. Jungkook could feel a warm spot form through Taehyung's pants, groaning softly as he continued to grind against Taehyung's hips. "I'm not done yet," Jungkook whispered hoarsely into Taehyung's ear as he continued grinding hard against him. Taehyung panted heavily as he tried his best to help Jungkook achieve his release, continuing to move his hips against Jungkook's shaking form.

He could tell that Jungkook was close to a release as his grip tightened around his wrists and his eyes squeeze shut with his eyebrows knitting. Jungkook almost looked pained as he leaned back to give himself more leverage and drove his erection deeper into Taehyung. Taehyung clenched his fists at the pain of Jungkook's nails biting into the sensitive flesh of his wrists as Jungkook gasped loudly, his eyes opening wide for a split second. Taehyung watched Jungkook's jaw slack and his eyes close tight once again, his body shaking uncontrollably as a throaty moan rumbled from deep within his chest.

Taehyung could feel another warm spot as Jungkook's nails slowly released his wrists. "Fuck. That actually felt pretty damn good," Jungkook stated before his arms gave out and he flopped face first into Taehyung's chest. Jungkook glanced up at Taehyung from that angle, wanting to leave more marks on Taehyung's neck. He leaned forward slightly, pressing his lips against the center of Taehyung's neck before sucking hard against the skin. Taehyung whimpered softly as he remained motionless on the bed, panting softly at Jungkook trying to start things up again as the sound of Taehyung's roommate putting their key into the door's lock unconsciously fell on heedless ears. Moments after that, the door swung wide open, revealing Jimin standing in the doorway. The sight of his best friend under another man the only scene greeting him.


	4. Major Malfunction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you lovely readers~♡♡♡ Hopefully, you are all enjoying this~♡ Please let me know what you think~♡ Please be advised that this chapter has mention of a psychotic drug break and drug substances.

Jungkook languidly glanced over his shoulder, revealing a hazy and unfocused Taehyung as Jimin stared at the both of them. "Out! Out! Get out," Jimin yelled towards Jungkook, swinging his heavy backpack wildly in Jungkook's direction. Jungkook hastily pulled away from Taehyung, jumping off the bed as he dodged Jimin's backpack being thrown at him and sprinted down the hallway and out of sight.

Jimin stared daggers down at Taehyung, yanking the younger male off the bed in a hasty manner. "Tae! What do you think you are doing?! You were clean! You were going to get out of here and see your parents again! Why are you doing this now?!" he cried out his question, anger blatantly apparent in his voice as he stared at Taehyung's disheveled appearance.

Taehyung glanced down at his feet, his eyes hazy and his mind dazed as he glanced back up at Jimin. He offered a dazed smile as he wrapped his blankets around his body to hide his disgusting and dirty pants. "I just needed more time. I wanted to stay here a little longer," he stated with the same dazed smile. "I- I have to get more acquainted with Jungkook, Minnie. Th- There's something about him that draws me to him, like a moth drawn to a flame," he added, picking the part of the sheet that dragged up off the floor to walk towards their conjoined bathroom. "I think it's fate Jungkook and I met."

"You're fucking high, Taehyung. You're delusional and only making a fool of yourself. Now, quit while you're ahead. Your parents miss you," Jimin announced before throwing himself on his bed with an annoyed sigh. Taehyung glared over his shoulder at Jimin's words, his heart aching at Jimin's unusually harsh words. He sniffled softly from the bathroom, his high suddenly crashing down on him at Jimin's bluntness. "Well, I'm not the one that fucks his boy toy in front of his sleeping roommate," he cried irate and stormed forward towards the bathroom door.

Taehyung slammed the bathroom door just as Jimin was climbing out of his bed and heading towards the bathroom to address Taehyung's outburst. It only dawned on him that his words may have been too harsh as he worried about what he'd said to Taehyung moments before. Jimin cautiously walked over towards the bathroom door, rapping softly on the hard wood of the crooked door. "Tae, I'm sorry," he started, pressing his other hand against the door to try and jar it open. He had no such luck and figured Taehyung was sitting with his back against the door. "It's just your parents were excited to see you and now... Now they're going to have to wait for several more months again while you get clean."

Taehyung smacked the door with his open hand, still sniffling as he lowered his head onto his knees. He felt his breathing halt painfully as he quickly stretched his legs out in front of him and tilted his head back onto the door. A low groan of indescribable pain escaped Taehyung's lips as he clutched his chest, trying to take deep even breaths. He glanced around, realizing his inhaler was still on the small table beside his bed as he struggled to breath properly.

"Tae! Tae, open the door," Jimin shouted, yanking on the wobbling doorknob. He knew Taehyung's asthma was probably acting up as he heard a loud thud from just behind the door. "Tae," Jimin shouted once more, ramming his muscular shoulder hard into the door. The door itself wouldn't budge, but the center cracked and slowly collapsed under Jimin's forceful shoulder as he continued to ram his body fully against the door. He broke more pieces down, shoving his fists through the flimsy center before he poked his head through the hole he'd created to check on Taehyung.

Jungkook grumbled under his breath as he kicked dust bunnies down the hallway that he trudged through, heading for the room he shared. He'd wanted far more from Taehyung and wanted more time to fool around even more, but Taehyung's roommate had to ruin the whole mood. He crossed his arms over his chest as he continued to drag his feet, obviously upset that things with Taehyung didn't go the way he wanted. Next time, he'd make sure and double check that they had lubricant, wondering what sex with Taehyung would feel like since he really enjoyed the other male's sensual and tempting expressions.

Jungkook groaned softly under his breath, just thinking about the expressions Taehyung displayed moments before sent tingles straight to his groin once again. He sighed loudly, glancing down at his semi- hard on that slowly twitched to life with each of Jungkook's passing thoughts.

He shook his head to distract himself and continued to wander down the long corridor, his steps slowing as he randomly looked up to start counting the ceiling tiles. He counted silently to himself in boredom and distraction as he walked, his eyes brushing over the popcorn on each tile.

He was too immersed in watching the popcorn on the ceiling, each weird little speck of bumpy spackle reminding him of an insect. He was counting and staring at millions of insects, motionless on the ceiling tiles. He felt his skin start to crawl as he imagined those insects falling onto him and itched heavily at his arm before wildly swinging his body around to get the nonexistent bugs off of him.

Jungkook continued to flail wildly, trying to get all of the invisible insects off of him. It was now in his uninhibited mind that millions of tiny legs were crawling across his skin and burrowing into his flesh. Inching their way through the inside of his body and making cozy nests for their young larvae.

He slammed into a wall with his shoulder, a loud, shrill scream echoing throughout the empty hall as he frantically smacked at his arms, legs, and torso to kill the creepy crawlies. In his endeavor to be rid of these bugs, he began to dig his nails into his skin and peel his flesh from his arms in frantic strips.

People were starting to peek out of their rooms to see what had happened and see why someone was screaming. Jungkook continued to flail about on the floor, raking his nails harshly across his reddened and bleeding arms to repel any insects he felt crawling on him. "They're- They're everywhere! Get them off of me," he screamed, looking for someone to help him. Although, no one really knew what he needed help with as they tried to calm his raging psychotic break before it progressed into a more serious phase.

People had been hospitalized for nervous break downs before, especially if they were an attendee of this reform school. Although this was a school to reform ill behaved and misguided youth, they still had a very aggressive drug problem within the ranks of students. They could never completely eradicate that problem, no matter how many drug searches and inspections the students were subjected to perform.

Jungkook grabbed the ankle of a familiar face, silently pleading with this person to help him in any way possible as he violently wriggled along the ground. Hoseok knelt down beside him, trying to assess the situation before noticing that Jungkook's pupils were dilated beyond normal. Realizing this was a drug induced psychotic episode, he shook his head in disdain before sighing softly as he called down the corridor for help. He hoped that the warden, nurse, principal, or any one of the numerous teachers would hear him.

Jungkook blinked his eyes open several times as he glanced from one bright, white bland wall to another until his gaze landed on a closed beige curtain. He went to move his arm to peek around that curtain, only to realize he was strapped down tight to a gurney. He glanced from side to side, tilting his head up slightly to see that his shoulders, arms, wrists, torso, legs, and ankles had all been firmly and securely strapped down to this bed.

He threw his head back into the pillow, sighing heavily as he glanced towards his right side to stare at the drawn curtain once more. He could hear a machine behind it, helping someone breathe and could make out a faint silhouette, but he could not determine who it was behind the curtain. He grumbled quietly to himself about how loud the machine was to him, but he mentioned nothing to the nurse as he laid there. He stared up at the bright, white tiled ceiling and hummed softly to himself as he counted the speckles on each tile out of sheer boredom.

He didn't know when he was going to be let out of this predicament, but either way, he wouldn't have anything to do but head to his dorm room. His fun with Taehyung had been cut severely short by his roommate and he was certain he wasn't going to be allowed back there for a while. He groaned loudly to himself as he threw his head back into the pillow several times over, bored out of his mind.

If he could at least use his hands he could fidget with the seams of his pants or even the cloth of the sheets beneath him, but he couldn't even do that much right now. He glanced over when he heard the person behind the curtain whimper softly before coughing profusely into something. Jungkook tried to tilt his head back, thinking the whimper sounded awfully familiar, but he wasn't absolutely sure about that either. He wanted to be sure as he tried to catch a glimpse of the person beyond that curtain, but the nurse had this person covered well. He could see no part of the person on the other side and sighed with exasperation before throwing his head back into the pillow again.

Taehyung coughed softly as the mask around his face pumped air into his lungs, helping him to take deeper breaths and get more oxygen circulating within his body. He stared up at the bright tile ceiling before turning over on his side with the mask still on. His treatment was almost done, but the nurse wanted him to finish his breathing treatment before he would even consider letting Taehyung leave.

He could see a silhouette of someone laying on a bed on the other side of the curtain and was grateful the nurse knew to keep his privacy. His parents didn't want anyone in that school knowing how bad his asthma really was or that it affected his heart. He rolled back over onto his back as he waited for the treatment to be over. He folded his hands together and tucked them under his head, taking a deep breath from the mask.

He remained silent as the dead, while he continued to glance over at the other person's silhouette. It seemed vaguely familiar to him, but in a sense, completely unfamiliar at the same time. He rolled back over onto his side and tilted his head up when he heard the annoying sound of the hose sucking nothing but plastic and empty space now.

He turned the machine off, pulling the mask away from his face as he held it out to the male nurse. "You sure you feel better now?" he asked, steadying Taehyung to his feet as he helped him out of the bed. Taehyung nodded vigorously with a boxy smile. "You bet," he whispered, hoping the other person hadn't heard him. Most people could tell him apart from anyone else at this school, just by his deep voice.

He gave the nurse a quick thumbs up before taking his leave out the side door, so that the other person would not see him there. Jimin immediately popped up in front of Taehyung, waiting by the side of the door for Taehyung when he was finished. "How do you feel now? Better? You had me worried sick when you collapsed," Jimin stated, sighing with relief when he saw Taehyung.

Taehyung chuckled softly as they continued to walk down the dim corridor. "Yeah, I'm fine. I would have been fine if you'd just given me a few puffs from my inhaler as well," he added, leisurely walking beside Jimin. "Besides, I think it was only because my heart rate was up," he admitted, his face heating up with embarrassment as he recalled his encounter with Jungkook. "I mean... I was really embarrassed you caught us like that... B- but I also really like Jungkook too..."

Jimin sighed exasperated as he glanced at Taehyung with serious and piercing eyes. "Tae... You've just met him. How do you know you like him so much already? You're moving too fast," Jimin noted, glancing up at the taller male. "Plus, he can't be a good influence if he's got you doing drugs again."

Taehyung quickly shook his head, staring at Jimin with large doe eyes that held a deep sorrow behind them. "Minnie, you don't seem to understand... I don't have a lot of time left here, I wanted to prolong my stay to become more acquainted with Jungkook. Which would also be why I made the decision to move quickly and deliberately take drugs again... I miss my parents, yes. I also know that they'll understand."

Jimin sighed softly as he patted Taehyung's shoulder tenderly, his expression unreadable as he turned his attention back towards Taehyung. "I just hope you know what you're doing. I'll let you do what you want because I know it's important to you to find someone who will love you as unconditionally as you love them. I just think you're looking in the wrong place..."

Taehyung sighed softly, the deep sorrow returning to his eyes as he nodded melancholicly. "I don't know if that's going to happen though... I don't think Jungkook likes me all that much anyway... I may as well give up now, since my days are already numbered," he whispered bitterly, biting his quivering lower lip. "Mom and dad will just have to find someone to inherit their company and everything else," Taehyung whispered once more, sniffling as tears welled up in his eyes.

Jimin smacked his arm harshly, forcefully grabbing Taehyung's attention as Jimjn glared up at him with conviction. "Where's your positivity? Where's your determination? You were damned and determined to find someone who would love you that you could love with all your heart! You will find that person, I'm sure of it," Jimin stated firmly, hoping that Jungkook was not the person Taehyung was seeking.

Dumbfounded by Jimin's sudden outburst, Taehyung nodded slightly as they walked back towards their room. "You're right," Taehyung noted softly, smiling to himself as they continued to walk. Taehyung knew he needed to remain positive in this situation or he would become utterly helpless once again. He couldn't let that happen again or he'd never see his parents again. Taehyung nodded in determination as Jimin unlocked the door to their dorm and Taehyung laid down on his bed, wanting to relax in silence.


	5. Seeking Supplies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys~♡ I'm so very, very sorry for the delay. I had a major moment of writer's block and it took me sooooo long to get back to this chapter. For that, I can not apologize enough, but here is the next chapter~♡ It only contains mentions of drug use, a mental drug break, and sexual content. Please be advised when reading though~♡ I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I love you all so much~♡♡♡♡ You've continued to support this little work, even though it's been on pause for so long.🤣😂 So, thank you for that, and please enjoy~♡

After a few hours of being strapped to the flat and uncomfortable bed he lay upon, Jungkook's restraints were finally removed. He sighed with relief as he rubbed his sore wrists, staring at the male nurse in front of him. The nurse held out a tube of ointment towards him with a soft smile and a shake of his head. "That should help with the holes you put in your skin trying to claw at nonexistent bugs," he stated with a chuckle before turning away from Jungkook.

Jungkook eagerly took the ointment, applying a pea-sized coat onto one of the gashes that burned before his mind snapped back to attention. "Um, would you happen to have any lubricant...? You know, since you have this..." Jungkook stated nervously now as he thought about why he asked the nurse this question. Even if he was curious where he'd be able to obtain any if he were to physically be with Taehyung without hurting him.

The nurse peeked over his shoulder at Jungkook with a sly look in his eye, knowing all too well what Jungkook would be using it for. "I would give you some if I had some. There is a convenience store within the walls of this campus. You may be able to find supplies of that nature there," the nurse stated with a smile. "We still have to have you all practicing safe sex and everything," he added, laughing as he turned back towards his work.

Jungkook nodded slightly and hopped off the bed, tiptoeing past the nurse so that he could be out of there without any more discussion. He hadn't been told he was allowed to leave, but he couldn't take another minute in that stuffy room with that suffocating atmosphere.

He quickly turned a sharp corner and bumped into someone hard, almost losing his balance as he wobbled on his feet. The other person, however, he heard fall back onto the floor, hearing the flat of their hands smack the cold tile loudly. Jungkook opened his eyes to stare into the large doe eyes of Taehyung. "Oh! Hey! What were you doing in the nurse's office?" Taehyung asked, briskly standing back up and brushing himself off. Jungkook's eyes widened slightly at this god-given opportunity and he couldn't let it pass as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I- I kind of freaked out a little bit. My mind wandered too much."

Taehyung gently patted Jungkook's shoulder hesitantly, almost second-guessing himself as a result of his anxiety and Jungkook's actions. He didn't know if he'd made Jungkook uncomfortable after everything that had happened previously. "S- Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," Taehyung admitted softly, biting his lip. Jungkook watched Taehyung's actions carefully before sighing heavily, impatiently yanking Taehyung's arm and jerking him to walk alongside him. 

Taehyung tripped over his own feet at first, following after Jungkook by the tight grip on his arm. "Where are we going?" Taehyung questioned curiously, staring at the back of Jungkook's head. Neither one had previously said anything to the other as they'd walked and Taehyung was becoming increasingly concerned by Jungkook's actions. He wondered if Jungkook was still freaking out or not.

Jungkook turned a desolate corner sharply, tugging Taehyung behind the wall with him as he caged Taehyung between his arms and the wall. Taehyung stared straight into Jungkook's intense and burning gaze, feeling heat rise into his face as his mouth fell agape at the passion of the atmosphere. "Wh- what's wrong?" Taehyung stammered, trying to break the thick silence that dangled over them.

Jungkook ran a gentle fingertip across Taehyung's sharp jawline in admiration before smirking softly. "Nothing is wrong. I just kind of wanted to pick up where we left off, but I'm trying to acquire a few things before then," he answered with a small, sly bunny grin. Taehyung swallowed thickly at the chill that slowly spread down his spine causing his skin to tingle and prickle from Jungkook's touch. He remained silent, closing his mouth slightly as Jungkook continued to stare him down intensely.

"Wh- what do we ne- need to acquire for... u- um these things to happen?" Taehyung asked, stammering as he felt his body slowly weakening under Jungkook's heated gaze. He felt his heart beating erratically in his chest, his fingertips throbbing against the filthy wall with how hard his heart was pounding. Taehyung bit his lip when Jungkook's eyes shifted to his slightly parted lips, Taehyung's breath hitching at the lustful gaze. He wasn't used to being stared at like this.

"Well, we'll need a place to do said things, seeing as how unwelcome I am by your roommate," Jungkook stated, running his thumb smoothly over Taehyung's plump lower lip. Taehyung trembled with delight once more, feeling heat rising up into his cheeks before turning his head slightly. Too embarrassed to meet Jungkook's lusty and heated gaze any longer.

Jungkook only chuckled, ghosting his lips over Taehyung's neck to see how the other would respond. Taehyung whimpered softly as he felt Jungkook's breath fanning out over his flushed skin. "H- how about your room? Un- unless your room- roommate is against it," Taehyung mumbled softly, feeling his pants grow tighter at the shivers and tingles that raced up and down his spine.

He clutched Jungkook's broad shoulders with his uncertain hands that dug into his clothes, nails raking the skin underneath. Jungkook shifted his lips towards Taehyung's ear, brushing against the shell of it as Taehyung's knees buckled into Jungkook with a wispy moan, Jungkook fastening Taehyung up against him. "I like that reaction," he stated, followed by another bunny smile as he pulled away from Taehyung's quivering body.

"We'll also need some lubricant if things are going to go smoothly this time," he added, glancing around at their surroundings. "I heard we can get it at the little convenience store somewhere on campus. Do you know where it is located?" Jungkook asked, pulling away from a flustered Taehyung. He was aching and all ready to go but Jungkook was only teasing him right now. Taehyung pouted slightly as he nodded in response to Jungkook's question. "Yeah, I can take you there."

Jungkook, noticing Taehyung's cute pout, snickered softly to himself as he pulled the back of Taehyung's hips against his crotch. Taehyung froze in that stance, realizing Jungkook's excitement was pressed against his behind. He glanced back to see Jungkook's chin nestle between the crook of his neck and shoulder just before Jungkook kissed him there. "I know I'm teasing you a lot right now, but I promise I'm going to take care of that once we obtain that lubricant. I just don't want to hurt you," he added, narrowing his eyes seductively towards Taehyung as he ground his hips against Taehyung's backside.

Taehyung flushed at how hard Jungkook's clothed cock felt against his ass, Jungkook's hands resting on Taehyung's hips as they remained in that position. "We should do so quickly though. I don't have much patience and if you keep letting me do things like this towards you, I'll end up fucking you right here in this hallway without any remorse," Jungkook announced, biting Taehyung's shoulder lightly. Taehyung nodded silently before promptly wriggling out of Jungkook's grasp and breathing a sigh of relief.

He'd never had anyone hold him like that or tease him like that before. He'd never even had anyone look at him the way Jungkook did moments ago, almost as if he were starving and Taehyung was his next meal. Taehyung's heart still continued to race as he grasped Jungkook's hand and guided him towards the convenience store. His thoughts raced as well, his desire to come clean to Jungkook about never having sex before overwhelming most of them. He wanted to come clean about his status as a virgin, but he also didn't want to appall Jungkook either. _What if he ceased all communication with him as everyone else did because he was a virgin? What if Jungkook wouldn't want to have sex with him because he'd be terrified that Taehyung would become attached to him?_

Taehyung bit his lip as his thoughts continued to eat away at him, wanting him to divulge the truth rather than continue to hide it. Although, Taehyung stressed he couldn't do that. Jungkook didn't seem like the type to settle down easily with someone and Taehyung was just going to have to work his way into his heart, even if that meant lying to him for now. Eventually, Taehyung would come clean about the truth and reveal everything to Jungkook in due time, but for now, he had to bide his time. Taehyung pulled Jungkook along silently, immersed in his thoughts as Jungkook stared at the back of his head, both of them turning corner after corner.

Tucked away in a destitute corner of the campus, in a shabby, run-down blue tin building with a single rectangle cut out as a window stood a man with a bright smile on his face. There were many objects behind him and on the countertop as Jungkook recognized that this was the convenience store. They approached the large window, the man's smile brightening even more as he opened his mouth to speak. "Ah, Taehyung! It's been a while since I last saw you! How are the parents?" he asked, gesturing towards Jungkook. "Who is this with you today?"

Taehyung smiled pleasantly as the shop keeper spoke, shrugging nonchalantly. "My parents should be good. They should be visiting me soon actually," he exclaimed happily. "This, by the way, is Jungkook. He's new here to the school, so I thought I'd show him around. Plus, we're kind of trying to pick up a few items," Taehyung admitted, abruptly feeling embarrassed once more. His paranoia seemed to be getting the best of him today as he jerked at his collar, realizing that he wasn't wearing his hoodie.

Taehyung felt exposed suddenly, huddling into Jungkook without even realizing it. Jungkook tilted his head in confusion but didn't question it as he stepped up to the large window. "What is it I can get for you two?" the shop keeper asked, glancing at Taehyung as his eyes shifted from one direction to the next hastily. Jungkook smiled as he put a comforting arm around Taehyung, not realizing that it was calming him down as Jungkook continued to stare at the shop keeper. "Do you happen to sell lubricant of any kind? Or condoms?" Jungkook asked as the shop keeper eyed him suspiciously now.

"Why do you need it?" he asked, glancing at Taehyung's flushed face before glaring back at Jungkook. Jungkook placed his hands flatly on the counter, cocking his head to the side as he quirked an unentertained eyebrow. "You know what we need it for. We're just trying to practice safe sex, but if you don't want to sell it to us, then I guess we'll be fine without it," Jungkook stated nonchalantly, infuriated by the shop keeper's suspicion.

"No, no," the shop keeper waved his hands as he glanced at Taehyung, who was staring at the ground now. He was too embarrassed to meet anyone's gaze at this point, now that Jungkook had made it clear what was about to transpire between the two of them. "Practicing safe sex is always a responsible thing... I'm just curious as to why you'd want to be involved with Taehyung," the shop keeper stated as he turned his back towards them.

Taehyung coughed loudly as he directed an indignant glare at the shop keeper, challenging him to say another word. Jungkook inclined his head at the shop keeper's words, confused as to what he meant by them. "What do you mean? He seems like a really nice guy," Jungkook stated, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. The shop keeper, acknowledging Taehyung's look, cleared his throat to buy him some time to make up a legitimate explanation as to why he said that.

He placed the items that Jungkook had requested on the counter before proceeding. "I- I mean, that's just it. He's another guy. Why go to the difficulty of being with another guy?" the shop keeper asked as Taehyung smiled and nodded in approval. Jungkook scoffed at the shop keeper's closed-minded remark and rolled his eyes. "Love, sexual appeal, relationships, and people all appear in different shapes, sizes, and forms. It doesn't have to be solely between a man and a woman, you know," Jungkook stated, narrowing his eyes as he unfolded his wallet. "How much do I owe you?" he asked in an annoyed tone, stunned that someone could be so old-fashioned.

The shop keeper cleared his throat once again, trying to clear the tension as he bagged their items. "That'll be 12 dollars," he stated, trying his best to continue smiling. Jungkook tossed the money down on the counter as he snatched the bag from the shop keeper and yanked Taehyung by his arm to steer him away from that negativity.

Once again, Taehyung was tripping over his own feet as Jungkook hauled him away before Jungkook stopped to let Taehyung regain his posture. "Sorry for dragging you away like that, but he just pissed me off. So what if we're both males? He doesn't know what I like not does anybody else for that matter. He should just keep his opinions to himself," Jungkook stated as Taehyung smiled nervously.

Taehyung gently brushed a smooth fingertip under Jungkook's chin, tilting his head up slightly as he tenderly pressed his thumb into Jungkook's chin. He dipped Jungkook's head down and stared longingly into Jungkook's eyes before pulling away with a boxy and teasing grin. "Let's not worry about him anymore," Taehyung stated, glad that the shop keeper hadn't uttered the reality of Taehyung's circumstances. "Let's just get to your room and enjoy each other's bodies."


End file.
